


Fenris Talks To Solas

by Mrs_Fenris



Category: Dragon Age II, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-16
Updated: 2016-12-16
Packaged: 2018-09-08 22:47:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8866444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mrs_Fenris/pseuds/Mrs_Fenris
Summary: Fenris talks to Solas about his relationship with Lavellan





	

Solas was sitting In his chair In the rotunda, drinking tea. He detested the stuff, but he needed something to get their last meeting off his mind. Her eye's were red and blotchy, his fault. Varric said she barley slept anymore, his fault. A man with white vallaslin sat down opposite him.  
Solas “May I help you?”  
Fenris “No.”  
Solas “You are Dalish, yes?”  
Fenris growled “Don't insult me.”  
Solas “Then why do you have vallaslin?”  
Fenris growled “They aren't vallaslin, they are markings of slavery and they are done in lyrium not blood. Enough about the markings, they are not why I'm here.”  
Solas “Why are you here?”  
Fenris chuckled “My wife was quite persistent.”  
Solas raised an eyebrow “Your wife?”  
Fenris smirked “She's good at getting what she wants.”  
Solas “And what is it she wants?”  
Fenris “Essentially? To tell you, you're an idiot.”  
Solas “You have done so, you are free to leave.”  
Fenris “No, I am not. The damned mage would know.”  
Hawke “I thought we got past you calling me damned mage!”  
Fenris “And I knew you were listening, Hawke. You wish me to do this, go bother the dwarf.”  
Solas “You married a human?”  
Fenris nodded “ And a mage at that.”  
Hawke sauntered in and sat on Fenris' lap. “Stop that.”  
Fenris chuckled “Hawke, you insisted I do this. Are you planning on letting me?”  
Hawke frowned “I missed you.”  
Fenris frowned “Really? You're the one who ran off?”  
Hawke sighed “Fenris.”  
Fenris “Go Hawke.”  
Hawke sighed and left, dragging Varric behind her.  
Fenris “Now that they are gone. What you think you can't trust her with, or put on her shoulders, you can.”  
Solas raised an eyebrow “Oh, and you know this how?”  
Fenris “I made the same mistake, and it cost me three years with the best woman I've ever met. I got lucky, she understood, and took me back. You may not be so lucky.”  
Solas “And you don't know what you speak of.”  
Fenris raised an eyebrow “Really, there's not something you kept from her something feel as if she wouldn't understand, or worse something she'd hate you for?”  
Solas furrowed his brows “You know nothing.”  
Fenris “I know a good woman loves you. I know what a woman in pain and love looks like. I know you are hiding something from her. And I know you love her too. I also know what that looks like, I had three years of seeing all of them. You give her far too little credit. If you truly love her, give her the benefit of the doubt.” Fenris got up “She is in pain, it will continue, and it won't get easier to see.”  
With that Fenris left Solas to his thoughts.


End file.
